


Ties of Blood

by Leni



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to XMM4: Origins. Wolverine and Sabretooth - 1847/1862. No slash, but I left something between the lines. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for_ heeroluva _at[Help Haiti](http://help_haiti.livejournal.com)._

**_1846_ **

"Wake up, Jimmy."

Twelve-year-old James straightened in the small cot Victor had procured somewhere. His stomach rebelled at the sight of another dead rabbit, and the visible claw marks made him flinch.

A different pattern, but they resembled too much the damage he'd glimpsed in Mr. Creed's abdomen before the man slid to the floor. So much blood….

"Get ready, little brother," Victor huffed, "You can start the fire while I skin dinner."

Which meant he wouldn't have to see blood on his hands tonight. "Thank you," he muttered.

Victor raised the rabbit to eye-level, grinned. "No problem at all."

***

 **_1850_ **

"Get out!"

James scrambled backwards and shut the door close. No wonder Victor had insisted they use their coins on a hotel room - two days ago, a madame had pulled a gun on him with the whole clientele as witnesses. Fearful of another mob, bothered by the terrified stink on the girls Victor had been using, James hadn't let up until they'd been miles away.

Word had ran faster.

The women he'd glimpsed inside were too old, too worn-out to get a better offer.

The door opened.

Victor, all smiles, waved him in. "I decided you need some real education."

***

 **_1855_ **

Victor had given Myriam a disdainful smile when she'd approached them last week, "Shoo, pet. There are better ways to waste hard-earned money."

James had snorted. Hard-earned - to the guy they'd stolen it from, maybe. But he'd liked her dark expressive eyes, and he'd followed their progress around the bar.

"No, Jimmy," Victor had chuckled. "If you're that hard up for scraps, at least take mine."

James rose from their table. "Fuck off, Victor."

Myriam had once wanted to be a ballerina.

Now Myriam lay dead on the street. Knifed through the heart.

"Pity." Victor shrugged. "Gotta keep moving, bro."

 

***

 

 **_1859_ **

James looked up at the commotion outside. His nose twitched at the familiar smell, but the other poker players didn't need to...

"Little brother!" Victor bellowed as he strode in, practically dragging a woman under each arm. The half-naked figures seemed to shrink before the unexpected audience, their accompanying titters forced. "Come upstairs already." Victor eyed the pile of tokens at James' side, whistled. "That's my brother! You deserve a prize. Still fond of redheads?" He sneered at the woman, who looked relieved she'd be passed around.

James sighed, "She'll do." He discarded the full house and joined his brother.

 

***

 

 **_1863_ **

"Everything hurts," James mumbled. His senses warned him not to open his eyes - too late. He was no stranger to death, but six dismembered bodies scattered in the deserted bar were still a shock. "What the hell…?"

"JIMMY!"

His hearing, which had been scouting for threats, seemed to explode at Victor's effusive voice. James lowered his head between his hands, then startled when the touch revealed a sticky mass clinging to his hair.

"It's okay, Jimmy."

It had been years since his older brother sounded sincerely affectionate.

 _"What happened?"_

So much blood….

"Doesn't matter, brother." Victor hugged him. "You came back."

 

***

The End  
16/01/10


End file.
